Botanical classification/cultivar designation: Brighamia insignis cultivar Kirsten.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Brighamia plant, botanically known as Brighamia insignis, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Kirstenxe2x80x99.
The new Brighamia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Schipluiden, The Netherlands. The objective of the program is to create and develop new compact and uniform Brighamia cultivars.
The new Brighamia originated from a cross-pollination of two unidentified selections of Brighamia insignis, not patented, in 1996. The new Brighamia was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Voorhout, The Netherlands in June, 1999.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by meristem culture in Voorhout, The Netherlands since July, 2000, has shown that the unique features of this new Brighamia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.
Plants of the cultivar Kirsten have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature and/or light intensity without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Kirstenxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Kirstenxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Upright, uniform and compact growth habit.
2. Short thick stem.
3. Light green-colored leaves.
4. Numerous yellow-colored flowers.
Plants of the new Brighamia differ from plants of the parent selections and other selections of Brighamia known to the Inventor in growth habit cultivar as plants of the new Brighamia are more compact and grow and flower more uniformly.